To dissipate heat from electronic devices such as a processor for a computer device, liquid cooling systems are commonly used because of their enhanced heat transfer efficiency as compared to conventional air cooling systems. A typical liquid cooling system includes one or more closed loop pipe units through which coolant liquid is circulated. Such a pipe unit is arranged to be placed around electronic devices to be cooled. Heat generated by electronic devices is conducted to the coolant liquid and carried to a radiator where the heat is radiated to the ambient air.
With the continuing trend of rapid increase in processor speed, it is desired to cool such high-speed processors, which are likely to generate more heat, in a more efficient manner. There is also another trend towards compact casings for servers and portable computers which prefer more compact cooling system. It is, therefore, desired to achieve a more compact cooling system without compromising cooling capability.